Walking through the darkness NEW EDITION!
by CyberKia
Summary: A possible evolution of events after "The darkest hour", told from different points of view of the main characters of the TV series! A history written with the cooperation and supervision of PrimeEmily135
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone!**_

This project stems from the fact that, as is known to those who have read my stories, I do not speak English and I had difficulty in writing in this language. In what I write, there are inaccuracies and grammar and spelling errors ... I tried to do my best, but some things are out of my reach.

I received an offer of cooperation from **PrimeEmily13**5: this beautiful girl has offered to help me by correcting my mistakes and giving me valuable suggestions for improvement.

I thought it was right to publish the story as it was a new one!

All this just to say: **THANK YOU EMILY!** I just wanted to be known to all how much I appreciate your kindness and your help!

I would also like to thank** SABELA21**, who gave me and always gives me great advice and support! More action girl ... remember! ; P

And I can not forget **HALOANGEL21** who never fails to support me ... you know that I love your drawings!

And thanks to all those who just throw an eye to my story ... you are great!


	2. Destruction

**CHAPTER 1: DESTRUCTION**

It was a day like many others, a sunny day. Everything happened in an instant. A great roar, a light from the sky ... then nothing. And it was as if time had stopped. The inhabitants of a small American town stopped what they were doing. Many people went to the streets, others looked out the window in disbelief. The silence was unreal... and then the explosion. The outbreak, though far away, was so strong it shook even the windows of the houses.

And panic broke out among the people._  
_

**At about 10 miles from the city center ...**

The flames rose high. The smoke enveloped the landscape making difficult to view. In the distance stood a tall tower made entirely of metal. The building did not resemble anything in the small town, indicating that it was a foreign structure.

Two figures, two beings of metal with red eyes landed on the ruins of what looked like a dismembered mountain.

"This is the place!" said Starscream.

"This was the place!" Megatron corrected him through gritted teeth.

"United we stand... Divided they fall!" added the commander.

The Decepticons' Lord looked around, proud of the destruction of which he was the author. His ego was filled with pride. After all these years he had managed to defeat his mortal enemy: Optimus Prime. He did not know if the leader of the Autobots had survived, but he hoped it strongly. Death would be too easy as escape. He wanted to see Optimus suffered for the destruction of this ridiculous planet. After taking one last look at the ruins of the base, he flew off and returned with his commander to the Nemesis.

**Near Jasper ...**

Two human witnessed the outpost Omega One's destruction.

"It 's over..." said Agent Fowler as he landed the helicopter near what was once the base of the Autobots.

"Jack..." June whispered through her tears.

"Do not worry June" Fowler said with a slight smile, putting his arm around her shoulders "If I know Prime, he will keep Jack, Miko, and Raf safe".

The two approached in silence. The strong smell of smoke penetrated their lungs, eyes burning, tears due to irritation mingled with those of pain. June was desperate: she thought of her son, Miko and Raf, but also to the Autobots ... Optimus in particular.

Every time she thought of Optimus, her heart beat faster. It was stupid and out of place at that time, but June could not deny even if it pained her to admit she had a crush on the Autobots' leader!

She still smiled at the recollection of a particular day …

_**Flashback**_

_That afternoon, June Darby did not really want to be alone. So after work she went to the place that was now her second home: the Autobot base. She smiled at the idea that she would see Optimus. His broad shoulders, that powerful chest, long and slender legs, his intense gaze ... ah, if only he were human._

_With this thought in her mind, June passed the entrance of the hangar. She found, however, only the good doctor, who, as usual, was watching the monitor._

_"Hello Doctor!" June said, "Where is everybody?"_

_"Hello Mrs. Darby" greeted the grumy white and red/orange mech, looking over his shoulder "Miko, Bulk, Raf, Bee and Jack went to an off-road race" he said, raising his eyes upward annoyed and then added "Arcee and Optimus are on patrol"._

_"Alone?!" June said in a surprise and unusually high tone. In her voice there was jealousy._

_Ratchet was not a fool. He had already noticed in the past the nurse's interest towards Optimus. He could not let it continue._

_"Mrs. Darby" began seriously the doctor, kneeling to the woman so their faces were the same height "You must understand that... Optimus is... how to say... out of reach for you, for several reasons"._

_June could not believe that Ratchet really wanted to take this issue up. Jack's mother felt her cheeks blush, she wanted to disappear, collapsing. She wanted to try to answer, but her voice stopped in her throat._

_"First of all, you're not the same species. But this could not be a real problem... anyway... In human terms ... well ...He is younger than you Mrs. Darby" he said in one breath the doctor._

_June's eyes widened._

_"He could be compared to a young man of about 25 maybe 27 years..." Ratchet concluded, turning back to the monitor, leaving a very puzzled June to reflect on her feelings._

**Present day ...**

June could not stop crying. Despite the efforts of the agent Fowler, she was inconsolable.

William's phone rang.

"Yes sir ... certainly sir ... I get it. Over and out" and then he turned to the woman "It was general Brice calling. They're sending rescue teams. They also mobilized the National Guard" He looked around for a moment then said "Let's see if we can find some clues. Maybe we can figure out where Jack and the others are located ".

The tears of June intensified.

"We must have hope June..." Fowler said softly, as he hugged the woman close.

The duo began to walk among the debris of the base. The flames were now much lower, the smoke less intense and the visibility was better. And what the two saw clearly was that of the base there was nothing left, everything was exploded: the space bridge, the med bay, Autobots' quarters, the training room , the communications center, storage ... all gone!

The pain and despair at the destruction of their little world was united to the strong worry that the Decepticons could arrive at any moment.

But the two continued among the rubble.

It was then that June noticed a strange structure, it reminded her to a giant egg. It was almost completely reversed. The capsule's glass had been obscured by the ash. Slowly she put her hand near the porthole, but she was stopped by Fowler.

"Perhaps it would be wiser not to touch it" said the special Agent.

But June did not agree,"I just want to see what it contains! It may be helpful. "

She held out her hand, she laid it on the glass and gently took the little blanket of ash that covered the little window.

"No!" She said bringing both hands to her mouth.

Fowler did not understand why June was so shaken. Gently pushed her away and he stared through the small opening thet the woman created.

"It cannot be possible!" William whispered.

_**Flashback ...**_

_From his helicopter, Agent Fowler could see the whole scene. The cement company had a ghostly air. The lights were dim and the darkness made viewing difficult. But he could seen one thing clearly: the desperation on Jack's face as he tried to save his mother from what it looked like a giant spider. Luckily the femme Autobot had come to the rescue them both._

_From the door of the store at the end of the company Fowler saw the person who was to become a bitter enemy Silas._

_That night everything had ended well and William had the good fortune to meet an extraordinary person, a person who would win his heart, awakening feelings for him forgotten: June Darby._

**Present day ...**

Arachnid. That's who was confined in the capsule.

William saw June began to shake, not with fear but with anger. It was clear, she had not forgotten the time that monster tried to harm Jack ... How could a mother forget such a horror?! Then she began to search for something.

"What are you doing June?" Said William. An increase of concern in his voice.

"There will be a fucking device to blow up the damn capsule ... NO!" June said with anger as she continued to circle the pod "I want to kill this being so it can never harm anyone" she said between tears.

"Look around you Will" the nurse added sadly "The only certainty we have is that this monster has survived ... we know nothing of the others ... do you feel right it? "

Fowler came in June, took the woman's hands in his, and stared into her eyes.

Then he said: "You're not a killer June. Revenge does not assuage your torment ... What do you think Prime would do? ".

Will was aware of the great respect June had for Optimus.

To that question June broke again in a desperate cry.

"You're right Will ... let this being to its destiny".

The two then walked away in silence, they went up in the helicopter and departed with the hope of being able to review their loved ones and their friends.

They were so intent in observing the capsule that they did not see a crucial detail.

A few meters from the stasis pod in the rubble and debris, emerged a red servo emerged, into the flames and sparks... the fingers of the hands made a little movement before squeezing in a weak punch.


	3. Division

_**Once again I have to thank PrimeEmily135 for her valuable work. I think, with her help, the story is greatly improving. And also, thanks to her suggestions: with time I hope to improve myself and my ability to write in a language that is not mine ... :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: DIVISION**

Prime's deep voice resounded through their com-link.

"Autobots! I'm sending you the coördinates for our rendez-vous. The message is encrypted, the Decepticons will be not able to intercept it. Till allare one, my friends. I hope to see you again soon, in this life or the next. Prime out ."

* * *

**Somewhere in the south-east of the USA ...**

Ratchet did not have the faintest idea where he was. He only knew that he was alone, completely alone. He did not want to admit it, but he was really scared and disoriented. He no longer had a safe place to stay_._

There was nothing left of the outpost Omega One. Although he hadn't seen the base explode with his own eyes, in his heart he knew that there was nothing left but rubble.

His next thoughts went to the other Autobots and kids. Where were they? Were they alright? He wondered if any one of them could be hurt ... or worse!

"Oh Optimus!" The doctor sighed in despair.

His main concern was to their leader: Ratchet knew that he would do anything to protect his soldiers and especially their human allies. He had already done it in the past and he would not hesitate to do it again.

Only this time the doctor had a bad feeling about it. Would he ever see his young friend again, who was like a son to him?

With this dark shadow in his spark, Ratchet activated his GPS and began the journey to the meeting point with the rest of Team Prime ... if it even still existed.

* * *

**Somewhere in the south-west of the USA ...**

Miko and Bulkhead found themselves in a dense forest. It was a rainy day and the atmosphere gloomy and further saddened Miko's already tumultuous heart. The girl could not stop thinking about Jack and his resigned expression shortly before leaving the Autobot awareness of having lost everything held her like a pincer.

"Courage Miko, we will succeed! Everything will work out, you'll see that Optimus ... "

"Optimus what?" The Asian girl cried in despair "We do not even know if he's still alive!" She said as she brought her knees close to her chest, lowering her head and continuing to cry.

Bulkhead didn't know how to respond to that statement. Maybe he was not as smart as the good doctor, but in his heart he knew that Miko was right: there was a high chance that the Boss Bot had sacrificed himself to get everyone to safety. But even if they were going through their darkest hour, He was not ready to be enveloped by darkness.

Bulkhead activated his GPS and said confidently. "As long as even one Autobot is alive, we will continue to fight. And I want you by my side Miko!"

The girl raised her head, she wiped the tears on her face with her sleeve and shouted "Come on Bulk! Reach out to others ... yu-uh. "

Raising a cloud of dust behind them, the two set off at full speed toward the established coördinates.

* * *

**Somewhere in the north - east of the USA ...**

Raf kept drumming his fingers on the window. A nervous human habit.

Bee instead continued straight along the dusty road. He didn't issued any of his usual beeps or chirps.

The two friends, brothers, let the silence continue with them to their destination. Most of the time they did not need to speak aloud to understand each other. And this was one of those moments.

Only a tear ran down Raf's face.

* * *

**Somewhere in the south - west of the USA ...**

Smokescreen was angry. Not only about the Decepticons, who were about to invade and probably destroy the planet which was now also home to him. He was particularly angry with himself. Since he joined Team Prime, the situation had got worse. He thought he could make a great contribution to the Autobots' cause... He thought he could be the key to victory over their enemies. But now they had lost everything: Cybertron, Earth ... even Optimus.

He did not know if the boss was still alive, but one thing was certain: he would never let anyone down.

With this thought in his mind, he activated his GPS, squealed the tires and headed at full speed towards the meeting place.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Noth American continent ...**

Arcee kept repeating Optimus' message in her head just particularly the last part "... in this life or the next."

She had already suffered too many losses in this war: her family, her home planet, her dearest friends ... She could not bear to lose her greatest love.

None of the other Autobots were aware of the feelings that the bike had for their leader. Optimus knew about the special bond that united him and Arcee, but his place as a Prime did not allow him to explore those feelings. Growing a relationship with someone would give a tactical advantage to the enemy: she would be his weak point. Arcee was fully aware of this situation, but she could not help but love Optimus ... she was already in love with him when he was Orion Pax.

Jack's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Iis everything alright, Arcee?" The boy asked. His voice showing his concern , perhaps even fear.

"I'm just a little distracted" The female Autobot said, trying to remove those thoughts from her head "Now we will try to reach out to the others ... hold on tight!"

She increased her speed, reared up on the back wheel and the two flew at high-speed along the highway.

Objective: meeting point with the Prime team.

ETA: as soon as possible.

* * *

**Near Jasper, Nevada ...**

From inside the capsule she could not see anything. The only glimmer of light came from a tiny speck of glass that had been cleared from the blanket of ash that had accumulated.

The occupant of the capsule could not remember what had happened. She vaguely remembered her last meet / clash with Arcee. Then it was oblivion.

Airachnid tried to stretch her arms, then her spider legs She saw that two were missing, the other were still intact and functioning.

_She struggled around inside_, looking for a more fragile point where she could open a way tested with patience and tenacity and finally she heard a "crack". The structure of the capsule was weak at that point. She put all her strength into a single blow and opened it, and she went out.

She looked around in disbelief. She did not recognize where she was. She saw only rubble, smoke and some outbreak of fire scattered here and there.

She looked around and she began to walk among the debris. She climbed on a heap of rubble and instantly she recognized symbol stamped on what probably was once a floor: that place was the Autobots Headquarters.

Turning to the other side, in the distance she saw a tall tower. At the top of it there was the Nemesis.

"So Megatron did it" The spider thought to herself. An evil grin formed on her face and her thoughts headed to Arcee.

She did not know if her rival had survived the base's destruction. She hoped she was still alive, so she could find her. Yes, she would hurt her …

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a guttural sound, a kind of groan. Airachnid walked toward the source of the noise. She noticed the red arm and a hand moving slightly.

There was no doubt: it was Optimus Prime!

* * *

**_A special greeting to haloangel21 and Sabela21: girls, thanks for the support._**  
**_And I thank all those who, despite not been mentioned by me, read the story and leave reviews ;P_**


End file.
